A Third War
by Mizu-chii42
Summary: when a war breaks out 400 years ago, it leaves a huge toll on the people of today. When Breeds decide to claim back what they lost, a third war is ready to break out. What can a Vol, who has no idea what his true power is, do to stop a full out war? *Going back to edit*
1. A fated meet

**A Third War**

**Chapter 1: A fated meet  
><strong>

**Mizu-Chii42 says: Please be kind, this is my first story i have published.**

*****I** do NOT own KHR, or any of it's characters, which** **belongs** **to** **Akira Amano and the ones that voiced them**** * ****(If you know what i mean)**

~Background Time~

_Long ago, there lived two types of people. Breeds, who are Humans with animal abilities and Animal looks, and Humans, who lived together in peace… _

_However, not even peace could last time. A war broke out between Breeds and Humans. The war became know as the 10 year war. During that time frame, both sides started to wonder if war was the answer they needed. Humans believed that they could tame the Breeds and make them do what they wanted, such as kill there own families, destroy the Breeds villages, and cause Havoc so great that a mountain could be removed in a few days work. _

_The war ended in a draw, both sides couldn't continue the fight without getting children involved and babes that were to young to even speak. Humans decided to pull a last resort option and move the Breeds out of town and keep them out. The Breeds, as a last resort, Giotto, the leader of the Breeds visited Alaude, The leader of the Humans and asked for a peace treaty. Both sides were happy to hear that the fight was over, but Humans and Breeds still stayed away from each others area and they lived happily, but none could forget that long war and the toll it payed._

_When a war broke out again, the two leaders, Giotto and Alaude, couldn't be found and the war brought a new type of species of people. Vol. Vol meaning meaning "Half" in animal, Vol were half Breed and Half Human. They had Human traits and Animal traits, much like Breeds, but the one thing that set them apart was there ability to turn into animals and into Humans when they wanted._

_The second war ended with the Vol winning big time._

_400 years later, Giotto and Alaude where never heard from again after the first war ended, and a third war is ready to break out with Vol, Breeds, and Humans all on different sides. Vol, with a population unknown with Breeds and Humans being into the millions in the one country, Japan, and a unknown factor of a NEW race of people coming into the picture, what will happen?_

~ In a House ~

"Tsu~! time to get up! you want to be late again~? " Nana shouted out to her son, who was upstairs before she left for the day.

Up in said boy's room, a young Brown haired boy, around the age of 13 was laying in bed with eyes fixed on the ceiling. Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, sighed and got up. This was going to be a long day. Tsuna put on Blue jeans, a white shirt and a orange and white jacket. Tsuna went downstairs and made breakfast and ate in under five minuets.

_**Thud…**_

_**Thud…**_

_**Thud…**_

_**THUD!**_

Tsuna looked up and saw a person with short black hair, cold onyx eyes, a black jacket, and blood on his hands hanging upside down from the door frame at other side of the room. 'Doesn't that door lead to… the basement? How did he get here?' Tsuna thought as he stood up to wash the dishes. The person who was hanging upside down tilted his head slightly. 'How come this bunny don't scream and run? I am at his house and i didn't even open the front door! Does he already know about me? This might be fun…' The man thought. The said man jumped off his perch on the door frame and walked over to the brown haired boy and took him by the waist.

"How come?" Was all he asked. Tsuna turned his head up and sighed. This was gonna be fun to explain… Tsuna tried to squirm out of the tight embrace that had Tsuna caught between the sink and the black haired kid. Tsuna gave up after a minuet of being unable to get free. The brown haired boy sighed yet again and stared at the cold onyx eyes.

"How come what? and before you answer that, let me sit. This might be long." Tsuna smirked and that made the other man let his grip weaken a bit. Tsuna then got out the embrace and sat down on the table. "If you want to know why i wasn't scared, it's because I felt you nearby before you hit your kneed against the wall." Tsuna side, staring straight at eyes he couldn't figure out. The man nodded and sat down on a chair and pointed to a chair and then to Tsuna and back to the chair. Tsuna took it as a sign that the man wanted Tsuna to sit on the chair and not on the table.

"Your name mister?" Tsuna asked once he sat down on the chair like the man wanted. "why do you want to know?" the man stared at Tsuna like he was trying to read a book with BIG, meaningful, unknown, and confusing words in it. Tsuna's only reply was "Answer my question please. Unless you want me keep calling you Mr. Vampire." Tsuna smirked at what he just said. Reasons unknown. The other man just sighed and gave up. "Hibari. Hibari Kyouya." The man, who's name is Hibari, spoke out slowly and calmly.

Tsuna just stared at Hibari. Tsuna looked up, left, right, and even behind him. Tsuna got up, got a knife, and stared at the boy. Hibari gulped. He wasn't going to was he?

Tsuna threw the knife.

Hibari ducked but the Knife stopped in mid-air and blood came spilling out of mid-air. Hibari swallowed his saliva. This was going to be a hard day if he had to stay with the bunny who threw knifes for fun in random directions and random times, and blood came out of nowhere. The area around the knife became hazy and fog started to fill the area like a human shaped thing. when the fog had vanished, a Breed, with Wolf like ears and Tail, but had a red eye with the Kanji for six in it while the other had nothing but was blue, was standing there. A knife in his back.

" Wah-nan toku dehra, Mukuro?" Tsuna spoke to the person standing informant of Hibari.

"Hibari wahi do-su kiasu mehdo…" The purple haired boy glared at Hibari and then turned to Tsuna and patted him on the head.

Tsuna swatted the hand away and tried to get the knife out of the person but said person kept turning his back away.

"Whali~?" Tsuna spoke in a sing-song tone that made Hibari question the brown haired kid's sanity. Hibari looked around and saw a few things that made him gulp.

one, there was a set of Vampire bat fangs on the wall above him. Hibari covered his mouth. Two, there a set of Human… _something_… on the wall. Hibari tried not to breath to much, and last, three, there was a picture of his family. In the picture, There was Tsuna, Lambo, I-Pin, Nana, Fuuta, and… Reborn. Hibari fainted.

Tsuna looked over to the knocked out boy and sighed. "He didn't like the picture I bet." Tsuna grabbed the poor boy and put him on the sofa.

"Mukuro, look after Hibari while i am out." Tsuna glared at the purple haired kid, Mukuro, with a angry look.

~School~

'Ugh…' Tsuna thought. 'Why am I so worried about that Breed? I know it's bad for a Human to be seen near a Breed, but I am a Vol and I WILL make sure to keep peace between the three… wait, if Hibari is a Breed, where are his Animal parts?' Tsuna begun to pull his hair and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"-una?" A voice called out from Tsuna's daydream world and made him look around only too see the teacher looking at me and the whole class giggling. 'I must have just missed a question the teacher asked.' he thought.

"Tsuna. now that your here, AWAKE, answer this question." The teacher pointed to the board and there was a word problem that was written terribly across the board.

"Can you read it to me please? I have no Idea how to read chicken scratch." Tsuna yawned. The teacher dropped the books he was carrying and looked ready to kill Tsuna on the spot.

" Four of us are in your field, our differences keep us at yield. First, one that is no fool,though he resembles a gardener's tool. Next, one difficult to split in two and a girl once had one as big as her shoe. Then, to the mind, one's a lovely bonder and truancy makes it grow fonder. Last, a stem connecting dots of three. Knowing all this, what are we? " The teacher read out loud and Tsuna nodded, sat down and said " The four suits in a deck of playing cards." Everyone who was giggling just stared at Tsuna with open mouths and eyes open. Tsuna just grinned and said "What?" The teacher just nodded his head and sighed. "You… are you really dame-Tsuna? The one who can't do anything?" The teacher had a glint in his eyes. Tsuna just stared at the teacher and smirked.

"If you want me to show you I am Tsuna, then let me show you the marks you left on me when you tried to rape and kill me, Mister Kanda*." The students gasped and started shaking. Was there teacher that bad? The students looked at the teacher, hoping that Tsuna, the class idiot, was wrong.

They all paled when they saw the smirk on the teachers face. The student begun to run out of the room after he said "Your a real bad boy there. It wasn't rape, It was you who asked me to do such a act and you even tried to get me drunk just so you could do it."

"I wasn't TRYING to get you drunk you asshole! you got ME drunk and i am not even the legal age to drink yet!" Tsuna screamed at the teacher and then left the school and headed for home.

"Wha-nan shora~?" Tsuna muttered under his breath so no Human could hear him and kill him. Slowly Tsuna made his way back to his house and opened the front door. He had expected that Mukuro would have left already but no. There was Mukuro… and he was on top of… Hibari?

Tsuna almost laughed at the sight. Mukuro was trying to get Hibari to open his mouth and take some medicine, but Hibari refused to open his mouth and he tried to "bite" Mukuro's hand when it came nearby his mouth. Mukuro, who heard the almost laugh, turned and gave a ' Why is hell are you laughing? It's a pain to get him to take his damn medicine' kinda look and that's when Tsuna burst out laughing on the floor.

"It's just that… Just that… Hehe… He…hehehe…. Just that…. hehe… Just that…" Tsuna couldn't stop laughing and finely stopped when Hibari got away from Mukuro and put his foot on Tsuna and pressed down.

" OW! " Tsuna yelled as Hibari's foot pressed down hard and wouldn't let the poor bunny get any air. " Now that you stopped laughing at us, what''s funny?" Hibari hissed out and cleared daggers at the boy under him.

"You and Mukuro… It's just that… the position you were in, and the angle… it made it seem like you two were… you know, lovers?" Tsuna looked at the two boys with a clam look. Tsuna lost that look when both boys blushed and looked down and away from the brown haired boy. "Oh don't tell me…" Tsuna hit his head on the floor and Hibari and Mukuro nodded. "Mukuro, why didn't you tell me you had a lover!" Tsuna yelled when Hibari moved his foot from Tsuna's waist line. Mukuro looked away and muttered something Tsuna couldn't hear.

"You know, forget this. I'm going to bed. Hibari, do you still want to take my life?" Tsuna spoke in a low whisper that made it seem like Tsuna was crying. "Ugh… no, but i might take some blood if you don't mind Mukuro." Hibari licked his lips and looked at Mukuro, who nodded and yawned, then walked away. Tsuna gulped. This couldn't be good… Could it? "Stay real still…. prey~" Hibari spoke to Tsuna once he was close enough to cut off all escape routes that the bunny might have planed. Tsuna could feel the black haired boys warm breath running down his back and it sent shiver down Tsuna's spine and into…_ that _… area. Hibari bit Tsuna's neck and Tsuna's eyes opened wide.

"..ah…Hibari… ugh…" Tsuna whimpered and slightly moaned as Hibari drank the poor bunnies blood. Hibari smirked and gave Tsuna a slight pat on the back, which made him jump and freak out. "Hiee! What was that for!" Tsuna almost screamed in Hibari's ear and passed out.

"Your to cute… I might make you my… never mind." Hibari stopped drinking Tsuna's blood and backed away. Tsuna looked up at Hibari and saw he had a distant look on his face. Tsuna, Deciding he didn't like that far-away sad look, Jumped on Hibari and made the two fall backward with a loud **THUD**.

"Is everyone one ok? I heard a loud sound and-" Mukuro cut what he was saying, after he saw Tsuna laying onto of Hibari and Hibari with a shocked look on his face. "Kufufu…If you two want some abounding time, just let me know… I don't mind sharing Tsuna." Mukuro joked around which gave him two glares and a growl. Tsuna moved away and nodded at the direction of the growl and out came a small… lion. Said lion walked over to Tsuna, got petted by said boy, walked over to Hibari, licked said person's knee, and then walked over to Mukuro. The little lion sat down, put his paw up and waited for Mukuro to lean down to pet him. Mukuro reached down to pet the lion and got bit and the one that bit Mukuro had a strong grip on Mukuro's hand and wouldn't let go.

"Normally i would try to stop Natsu, but I think that this is better." Tsuna yawned and moved away from the yelling Pineapple haired boy with a lion on his hand. Hibari nodded and followed Tsuna into his room. "Uh…why did you follow me here?" Tsuna asks just before he started to change into his pajamas.

"You mind if i stay here?" Tsuna stared at the Black Vampire bat with wide eyes. Did he just say…? Tsuna slowly nodded his head and lead Hibari to the guest room. "Question… what are you? I know your not Human, and your not a Breed… I don't think your a Vol like me, So, what _ARE_ you?" Tsuna asked once Hibari had sat down on the bed and looked settled enough. Hibari stared at Tsuna and then looked down. He sighed and nodded.

"No point in hiding it. I'm a-" Hibari got cut by Mukuro's voice that said, " TSUNA, GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"

~Chapter END~

**The translations are as follows: (IN ORDER!)**

**"Wha-nan toku derha, Mukuro?" - "What do you want, Mukuro?"**

**"Hibari whai do-su kiasu mehdo…" - " You know what Hibari is here for…"**

**"Whali~?" - "Scared~?"**

**" Wha-nan shora~?" - "What to do~?"**

**~ XD ~**

**Who knew I'd use that here? sorry for this story being short.. I don't feel like this is getting me anywhere...  
><strong>

**Any way, thanks for reading my story, and I might put up a second chapter if i can get motivated enough to type a second chapter, and yes, this is meant to be stop where i stopped it... What made me type this, i have NO clue. All i know is this. Hell froze over. I NEVER finish anything I start… (well, more like i can't) But still, I want to thank the following people. They helped me type this whole story and helped keep me motivated to type the whole thing. ( I'll use for nickname I call you if you don't have a fan fiction account)**

**ChibitaliaxHRE, My dear friend who has given me **_**SOO**_** much help when it comes to needing a few ideas and motivation **

**Kage, who has be kind enough to help me with spelling and grammar mistakes (That's a new one!)**

**Rulu, who has always been here and was kind enough to give me a bit of motivation and fix a few mistakes here and there.**

**Like i said, I louse Motivation and honestly, I can't see this piece of writing i typed going anywhere… **

**Thanks again~ ** _**Vedere tutti voi dopo ~ **_

**Ciao~**

**edit: Fixed a few mistakes i didn't notice were there :(  
><strong>


	2. A bond that lasts past time

A third War

Chapter 2: How it started… A bond that lasts past time

**Mizu-chii42 says: *Hits self with frying pan a lot* from now on, I am typing in my I-pod and then transfer it to my Laptop. I can catch mistakes quicker and help make grouchy Kage's job a easier.**

**Thanks VongolaXII, you have no idea how happy i was at your review. I didn't think i would get one. This isn't really my FIRST fan fiction, but the first i have put on fanfic. I don't really trust my own stores. How sad?**

**I'll try to make my chapters longer and longer… ****Don't**** wish me luck… I'll most likely fail to do this...**

***Read first chapter. I DO NOT OWN KHR***

**Chapter 2**

" TSUNA GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mukuro yelled and Tsuna and Hibari just sighed. This couldn't be good.

Tsuna and Hibari left the room and went to the living room where they let Mukuro to fend off the lion named Natsu. When Tsuna got there he almost fainted. Standing there in front of Mukuro and Natsu was Reborn.

Reborn had on his normal Black suit, fedora hat with a yellow stripe running around it, and Reborn had a new companion. A chameleon… which looked kinda strange, If you wanna count strange by the fact it just turned into a green gun.

"What? Is something so wrong with me showing up? I AM the owner of this house when Mamma is gone. Then Tsuna when I am." Reborn smirked. "Am i not allowed at my own house?" Tsuna stared at Reborn, gaping like a fish out of water. Reborn sighed and glanced over at Natsu, who was still trying to rip Mukuro's hand off.

"Why are you…? Why…?" Tsuna stuttered and wobbled a bit. Reborn looked at Tsuna and smirked. "Because, Dame-Tsuna, You can't do anything with me gone and did something happen? Your aura seems different…" Reborn looked at possible people, A.K.A: Hibari, Mukuro and Natsu.

Mukuro stopped waving his hand around and smacked Natsu, making said Lion fall on the floor and run to Tsuna shaking. "Well?" Reborn had a murderous look in his eyes. 'Who was it that woke Tsuna's power?" Reborn growled but then smacked himself. "Power? I don't have any abilities! I am useless Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna remarked and blushed. He never had anyone tell him he had something he didn't and mean it in a good way. Mukuro and Hibari stared at each other and sighed. Mukuro pointed to Hibari and Hibari pointed at Mukuro.

"Hm? Make what your saying clear the both of you~" Reborn spoke but one could tell it held promise for pain and destruction for the person. Reborn looked at Hibari and then at Mukuro, then to Tsuna and sighed. "Let's see…A god, A breed, A vol and a Demon Lion?" Reborn sighed. Tsuna looked at Hibari and he nodded. Tsuna backed a bit away from Hibari and gulped.

"Mind my asking, but how did you know about me being a god?" Hibari hissed while glaring at the fedora wearing man. "And, who are you?" Reborn looked up at Hibari and grinned. 'It's the end of the world!' Thought Tsuna as he watched Reborn walk up to Hibari and whisper something that made Hibari's eyes flash with something akin to excitement and nod.

Mukuro just watched as Hibari nodded and Reborn talked, but deep down, Mukuro was wondering what made Hibari so excited, but kept to himself. He knew what happened if you got in his way or overheard something Reborn didn't want you to hear. Mukuro touched Tsuna's shoulder and nodded a yes to Tsuna and said bunny made a 'O' face and looked carefully at Reborn. Tsuna's eyes widened. Did he spot a… Skull mark… with a scar going across?

"Reborn." Tsuna spoke out after a while of staring at the Skull, "Are you a…You know, a dying god?" Tsuna gulped after asking his question. Hibari and Reborn looked at Tsuna with a 'What are you talking about face?' and Mukuro slowly backed away. Natsu stayed with Tsuna and started shaking a bit. Natsu's tail went down and the flame around Natsu started to fade a bit. Tsuna took a step forward and Three steps back after Reborn and Hibari's glare got stronger.

"I mean, Reborn… That skull on your cheek. It has a scar going across it, but…?" Tsuna trailed off and Reborn smirked again. Hibari nodded at Tsuna and Reborn nearly walked away after saying "Your going to find a few things for me Tsuna. Take Mukuro, Hibari and Natsu with you." Mukuro looked lost for words and Hibari yawned. Natsu stopped shaking and the flame grew back to it's normal bright and shinning orange, and Tsuna just stood there. 'Wait… did he say that i get to _**LEAVE **_This house to find something for him? Wonder what he wants…'

"Mukuro, Hibari. Natsu? wait… all four of us?" Tsuna spoke to no one in general, but got one nod, a grunt, and a "Grwol~" from Natsu. Tsuna stared at his pet lion and patted Natsu on the head.

'You _know _what Reborn wants. But can you get it for him in time?' a voice in Tsuna's head spoke out. Tsuna looked left and right but couldn't find the source of the voice. 'Heh. I am here. Inside you silly~' the voice called out again.

Tsuna smacked his head and the voice went away. "Uh… when do we leave?" Tsuna asked Hibari. Hibari looked at the clock on his watch and nodded. "When ever all us are ready." Tsuna yelped and ran after Reborn shouting "He still has my gloves and pills!" Mukuro however, just yawned and pulled his trident from mid-air. "Ready~" Mukuro got up and walked over to Hibari. Said boy took a step back and gulped. He pulled his tonfas and took aim at Mukuro, hitting him square in the face. Mukuro flew backwards into the wall and got up. "Kufufu… Birdie got mad quickly. What did you think i was going to do~?" Mukuro chuckled at Hibari's quick action. Mukuro got his Trident ready and tried stabbing Hibari only to have a orange hand stop the action. Mukuro looked at he person who was holding his trident still and gulped. Tsuna was staring at him with bright orange eyes, and a flame on his forehead. and Natsu was in attack mode.

"You two can fight all you want on the way there, but, if you two continue fighting in this house, I will not be paying your medical bills. Understand?" Tsuna spoke as he closed his eyes. The flame on his head disappeared and his eyes went back to being the light brown that they normally were. "Mukuro, Hibari, put your weapons away. Reborn gave me a list of what we need to find." Tsuna said as he held a small pice of paper with scribbles written all over it and a address on the back when they had everything.

" What do we need to find?" Hibari asked, not really interested in what was on the paper. Mukuro nodded and put his trident away after Hibari put his away. Tsuna took a quick look at the list and sighed.

"We need to find… Let's see. Mountain Lice, Oak Oil, Oak sap, Wild wolf fur, Green berries, Gold berries, Troll skin, Gypsum dust*, Tree Lice, Feather of a Phoenix, Demon scales, and… uh… Liquid inside a dragon egg?" Tsuna read from the list and gulped. What was Reborn trying to do? Make 'Mad Mans Stew'? Tsuna gulped at the thought. He had to try it once. not very good.

"Uh…" Mukuro spoke after Tsuna was done reading, "Most of that can be found in the mountain near by. Never heard or seen Gold berries or Tree lice though." Hibari nodded. Tsuna shook his head and the two looked at thin in surprise.

"Gold berries are found in arctic areas. Tree lice isn't found on trees. They are found on Lions, and they look like trees. Natsu can't get Tree lice since he's immune to the poison, and Natsu's flames keep them away." Tsuna turned around and went for the front door. "Are you two coming?" Tsuna asked once he had his shoes on and had the door open a slight crack. Mukuro and Hibari looked at teach other and nodded. 'Just how does he know all that?' They both thought.

" Leaving Reborn!" Tsuna shouted once the two slowpokes decided to follow. Natsu being on Tsuna's head, taking a nap.

The three walked around a while and slowly the sun set. "Do you know where we're going Tsuna?" Mukuro asked once he was positive the Tsuna was lost. Natsu just opened one eye growled and went back to sleep. "Mukuro, you remember. Don't you? that old building we met in?" Tsuna turned around and almost smacked Mukuro dead in the face. Mukuro thought about what Tsuna said, and sure enough, he remembered.

~ Past ~

The old building, once a hospital that worked was slowly falling to the ground. A lone boy, around the age of five, walked into the building and saw that the chairs had dust and pieces of sharp wood scattered around, and the floor had ceiling bits on them and broken glass. The air was misty and hung near the ground. The air was also cold and also a bit freezing. The boy walked around a bit more and saw counters that had open books with names and burnt pages . The counter also had a few places missing and sharp wood was sticking out as well. The boy walked around even more and tripped over a pieced of wood that was laying on the ground. The boy put his hand on the wall and out drove sharp pointed spikes into the five year olds hand.

"Ouch!" The boy yelled for the first time he was here. The boy looked around in hopes that a few bandages might be near by, but had not such luck. Said boy ripped a part of his shirt off and wrapped it around his hand and kept walking on, leaving a trail of blood behind. Unknown to the boy a set of eyes watched his every move.

"Hello?" Called out the boy when he stopped in front of a big door with a iron frame around it. The door was wooden but it looked fairly used. "Hello? Mister? Are you here?" The boy asked while staring at the wooden door. "Strange… I thought someone was here… Maybe…?" The boy looked around and sighed. He walked on and came to another wooden door with a Iron frame.

"Maybe he's here! Papa?" The boy yelled out. The man watching the little boy opened his eyes wide.

'Why would this boys father be here in a cursed old hospital? does this boy even know where he is? Unless… I just… Oops.' The strange man thought. He stood up from his perch and walked slowly to the big door and opened it, to reveal a young boy with soft spiky brown hair.

"Your not Papa… who are you mister?" The young boy asked while slowly backing away. The man standing in front of the boy smirked. "Mukuro. Mukuro Rokudo. What is your name, young boy?" The brown haired boy shook a bit bit nodded and smiled. "Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna smiled even brighter and opened his eyes. "Have you seen Papa? He has blond hair, Looks like a drunkard idiot, and wears a digging uniform." Tsuna looked at the boy with hopeful eyes.

Mukuro looked down and shook a bit. He didn't want to show the young boy such a dreadful sight. Tsuna, seemed to have understood what Mukuro did and what happened. "Papa…is dead?" Tsuna asked after studying Mukuro's face for a while. Mukuro nodded and moved aside so Tsuna could see.

There, in the middle of the floor, in a sea of blood, was Tsuna's dad. Missing a arm and both legs. The head was removed from the body and was nowhere the little boy could see. Tsuna took a step back and looked down. " I told him it was a bad idea to come here… Did he listen? No, no one listens to me…" Tsuna had a dark aura surrounding him. The aura made Mukuro grin a bit.

"Tsuna?" Mukuro said softly to catch the young boys attention, "Are you a Vol who can have 'Pets'?" Tsuna looked at Mukuro and smiled and sighed.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, I shall allow you ownership of the Wolf breed Mukuro Rokudo, myself." A light started to shine around Mukuro and enveloped Tsuna. When the light was done, a small circle appeared on Tsuna's left hand and vanished. "What was that?" Tsuna asked while staring at his hand, like he was trying to make something pop out.

"That was my seal. If you have a command, just say my name and then the command. I will obey anything you tell me to." Mukuro grinned. "Why?" Tsuna asked while staring at this hand still. "I felt something… Something strong. I want to find out what that something strong coming from you is." Mukuro grinned. Tsuna looked up. "If that's so, then, Mukuro, be my friend. not servant like your trying to hint." Tsuna grinned and Mukuro blinked a few times and smiled a little.

"Of course… Tsuna." Mukuro grinned and pulled the tiny boy into a deep hug and waited for the young boy to close his eyes. Mukuro then picked up Tsuna and laid him on the couch and place a blanket over him. Mukuro soon fell asleep and both drifted into a wonderful land full of dreams and flowers.

**Oh no god… I didn't think i would get this done… I really am surprised!**

**(From last chapter, since i forgot it) * I have no clue what Tsuna's Gokudera's and Yamamoto's teacher's name is, so i tried to remember… I felt to lazy to look it up.**

**(This chapter) * Gypsum is sometimes called "Plaster of Paris" and that stuff hardens the moment something hits it.**

_**Arrivederci gente**_


	3. The Race starts

**A Third War**

**Chapter 3: The race Starts  
><strong>

**Mizu-chii42 says: Mein Gott… Kage lost this, and then I said I would upload this chapter, but never got to it before I went up north… so… I lied. Sorry. This story might be closer to Emma and Tsuna then Tsuna and Hibari… but I might make it go any way, If I can be convinced… And Kaji and Kage know how easy it is to convince me…. If you have a way with words.**

_**I won't be uploading anymore to this until school starts. I don't want to be on my laptop all summer typing chapters… I WANT TO ENJOY THE COOL WEATHER - WE DON'T HAVE THAT AT HOME! *Notice at end***_

**Chapter 3 - Start! (Or is it "Game - Start!" ?)**

Tsuna, Natsu, Hibari and Mukuro all laid down on the hospital beds and drifted into a dream land of what the distance future might contain.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna asked after a while of quietness.

"Yes Tsuna?" Mukuro opened an eye slightly and looked at the small brown haired boy. He was sprawled out over the bed and his head was hanging down to the side, off the bed. It almost looked painful.

"When you…Mukuro…" Tsuna trailed off and Mukuro couldn't hear the rest or the command… or questions if there were any.

"I wanted… You to know… But not yet. Only the Demon god knows…" Tsuna whispered after making sure that Hibari and Mukuro were asleep. "Demon god… Are you ready?" Tsuna closed his eyes once more and sleep through the starry night.

- Some place else -

"This night has been great. We should do this some more." A young girl around the age of twelve* spoke softly. She had shiny purple hair and equally shiny light purple eyes. She had an eye patch on her left eye.

"Indeed, Master." A slightly older boy said while staring at the night sky. "The winds are calm, The sky holds no sorrow, and times seems to be slowing down here." The man said and gave a slight chuckle.

"Lampo, yes. Very pretty night but we must get back to work. We are spying on the Breed. You can take care of his friends, but the Bomber guy* might make it hard to get near him." The girl said while staring at Lampo and holding a trident, that popped out of thin air, and looking very bored.

"Can I beg that you don't speak of my mission, Master Nagi?" Lampo paled. He didn't want to talk about the mission and killing people on such a pretty night.

"My name is Chrome! I told you not to call me that! Do I have to get Mukuro?" Chrome glared at Lampo. Victory for one night at least.

"Get Mukuro, Cream" uh… maybe not so much a Victory for Chrome

" That's not my name!" Chrome placed her heel on Lampo's crouch area and pressed down.

"Ouch!" Lampo cried, and Chrome shut Lampo up by placing a hand on his mouth.

"Quiet!" Chrome whispered yelled into Lampo's ear. "We are trying to get out of here without getting caught by the Demon Gods group. Tsuna knows we're here, maybe bird man, but Mukuro doesn't! Tsuna has ears of a cat. let's us be quiet for the rest of the trip, or I swear that you will be lousing parts of your manhood. Let's just say my trident is _very_ sharp and that you will be in pain for the rest of your life." Chrome hissed and turned around, Dropping Lampo in the process.

"Geez… no need to be so violent." Lampo whined and followed Chrome into a strange old building.

Said building looked red and blue, with no windows and a very little lamp that was poorly lit hanging on the door, which led to a shrine-looking statue. On the shrine there was a sword and a small bird and dog, which looked like a Shiba-Inu were standing in front of the sword.

"He's here. Rain man." Chrome said with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Is that a good thing? The dog and bird seem a little crazed…" Lampo whispered to Chrome while backing away from the two animals, which were glaring at the two intruders.

"They are just protecting Rain man's resting place. this breed hides in his sword when he isn't needed. This man is one of the seven guardians of the world. He is the Lasting rain, which washes away pain and clams the other six when troubled times come." Chrome looked back only to see Lampo way in the distance. Chrome just sighed and took a step forward. The dog growled and the bird got ready to fly and attack.

"Relax. I am only here to wake up Rain man. He is needed, and the Sky has yet to show up it seems. I will wait here if you would like." Chrome kneeled down to the dog's level and reached out here hand. The dog took a few steps forward and sniffed Chrome's hand.

After a while of sniffing the dog rested his head on Chrome's hand and whimpered a little.

_"Asari is no longer here. He has left Yamamoto to fulfill the new order."_ The dog talked by thought, and lifted his head and rested next to the sword.

"Lampo, it is okay to come here." Chrome motioned for Lampo to come, and then she turned to the dog and bird.

"I am a friend to the new Mist guard, and with him are the Cloud guard, and the Sky is leading them." Chrome spoke softly. "May I wake the Rain, or do we wait. Where is the Storm?" Chrome tried to look around, but could see no one other then Lampo, the dog, the bird and herself.

"You mean me?" a grumpy voice called out from the doorway, making Chrome jump. She turned only to see a man around his thirteens, with silver hair and gleaming light blue eyes. "What do you want? I swear, If your one of the black coats, I am going to blow up your ass so hard that you will wish you were never born to start with!" The man growled while letting go of the wood that was in his hands and pulling out dynamite from thin air.

"Black coats? They made it here to? We might be to late then. Lampo, We need to find Sky man and get him here!" Chrome shouted and then clamped her mouth shut.

"Sky man?" the silver man dropped his pose and thought a moment. "Giotto isn't here any more. He left Tsuna to it. The only one not awake yet are Yama and who ever is the sun. The only one's who don't have there powers back yet are Me, Lampo, the sun and Tsuna. Who are you?" The man glared at Chrome and put his dynamite away.

"I am Chrome. The mist's half sister." Chrome replied. "Who are you, Storm man?"

"I am Gokudera." was all the man said.

Gokudera sat down in front of the sword and glared at Chrome. "Just wait here. The Sky will always gather the remaining six." Gokudera huffed and went to sleep, keeping a ear open to listen for sounds of black coats coming by.

- Some place eles -

"Is It a good Idea to let our kids handle this?" A ghost-like Image spoke to a group of other people who were Ghost-like, He had red, messy hair.

"… I trust my son. He hasn't unlocked his true power, but he is starting to use it." A spiky haired ghost spoke up

" Indeed! I trust Yama! He was taught by me, the way of the sword, and the rest I let him fill!" A man with a tall hat said

" Fufufufu**…I wonder if Pineapple head can do it?" A melon headed ghost said

" Melon, shut it, or I am arresting you for being annoying!" A scary man in a black coat said while growling

"I hate kids, But I trust my son." A lazy looking man said

"My child hasn't woken yet, but I trust him. I can already see the sun in him, and he has mastered it's use, but his true power is sealed in the Summer caves." A priest ghost said.

"If you all trust yours, I guess I will trust mine. But what do we do about Kozato***?" The red head ghost spoke up

"I trust that Emma will aid Tsuna and bring the families together again." Another red haired (Why all the red?) man spoke up.

"Kozato… What are you doing here?" The spiky blond hairs Ghost said

"I came in hopes I could tell you. Vindi-care are has made it's move. Gokudera was able to turn them away, But they now know the location of the Ocean caves." Kozato said while staring the the other man

"Let's hope that's all they find. It they find the location of the Wind castle, We are in trouble." The spiky haired man grumbled. He looked to the other people and nodded and they all vanished in a flash. "I must get going. The Wind castle will need me to watch over the crystal and the ring of the Sky. I wonder if the Earth tomb is doing all right. Has Emma been doing his job?" The spiky haired man looked Kozato and nodded.

"Giotto… I haven't been there yet. I wanted to warn you first. I will grant Emma time to find and give aid to Tsuna, but yes… Both will have to come to the tombs of the seven of the earth soon… maybe this new chapter will be one without war." Kozato sighed and nodded. "I must get going to. Will we be able to talk again Giotto?" Kozato asked, while facing the direction away from Giotto.

"Only Tsuna and Emma can tell." was the only answer Kozato got before they both vanished to there own place.

- With Giotto -

Light blue tiles covered the floor and a bright red and orange carpet laid neatly out in a line to a double ironed door, which was now laying on the floor. Giotto walked to the door and froze at what he saw. While he was gone for only ten minuets, the Black coats had found the location of the Sky crystal and were trying to break the crystal to obtain the Sky ring, which was safe for a little while longer. The Ocean caves had only been a distraction!

Giotto's forehead flickered a second and then a bright orange flame appeared and the Black coats froze what they were doing when the crystal started glowing and the ring started to vibrate, and the castle started to shake.

"Let's run!" one of the Black coats yelled and they all scrambled out the door, running through Giotto and walking into a wave of arrows and fire started to shoot out of the pillars that lined the hallway. How the carpet never managed to get burned was beyond Giotto's understandings.

Not a single Black coat made it to the safety of sunlight. Giotto watched as each body was hit with arrows, and fire was striking them down quicker then he could fly! One man had three arrows in his head and two in his stomach before he fell by fire taking his front and engulfing him.

"That takes care of disposing them. Now, how to clean this up…?" Giotto thought as the last man fell. The shaking had stopped and the fire and arrows stopped, the glowing of the crystal has also stopped.

- With Kozato -

Dirt covered flooring and a mixture of caves and dead ends waited Kozato when he stepped in to the Earth tomb.

_"Father. Black coats found the earth crystal. Can you help me?"_ Emma's thought's filled Kozato's head and he ran the path to the crystal and saw Emma was indeed fighting five Black coats and many were dead on the floor.

Kozato placed his flake on his forehead and the cave started to shake and the crystal started to glow and the ring that Emma was glowing with a strong flame and Emma and Kozato finished off the remaining five Black coats and Emma passed out after the cave stopped shaking.

"Oh son." Kozato sighed. "What will the son of the Sky ever do with you?" Kozato watched his son sleep and placed him on a bed made of leaves and vines****.

"How to clean this up? I could leave it to Emma, but he has a day ahead of him… I might just as well clean this up my self." Kozato sighed and set to work with cleaning the Earth tomb.

- In the Ocean Caves -

"Boss, Which way do we go?" a black coat said as he sat on a rock

Any way you want. We are only a decoy. Let's just get out of here… But we could surprise big boss with the Rain ring… But none of us are that good, so let's just scope the way out, and- How many caves are there?" the 'Boss' black coat nearly yelled as he saw five different paths before him. "Want to leave? But then again… which way is out?" he sighed as he took a step forward and the whole room started to shake, but the caves changed! instead of five caves, there was now one cave, and sunlight was at the end of the cave.

"…Has god thanked us?" a random Black coat member shouted, but the cave started to shake and there became no way out, and the walls were getting out.

No one could hear them scream as there bodes got pressed together and crushed them by the moving walls.

"That is what happens when you try to hurt my son's sleep and steal the Rain ring." Asari smiled and turned to face the crystal. "What do I do with you when Yama and Tsuna get here?" Asari thought to himself for a while.

"Maybe take some time to have tea with them." Asari smiled and vanished.

**Chapter - Uh…what's it again…? OH YEAH!**

**Chapter 3 - End!**

*** I have no clue what Chrome's real age is… but she looks 12-13… Err… sorry if I got her age wrong.**

**** Urk.. what is Deamon's laugh again? I be to lazy to look it up… or re watch the anime...**

***** Uh…. for Tsuna it's Giotto, and for Emma it's who? I can't remember for the life of me, how to spell it… Wait… It's with a 'C' , isn't it? If you know, PLEASE TELL ME, AND I WILL CHANGE IT!**

****** It's rather comfy… Just make sure the Vine has no thorns, and the leaves don't contain bugs! I have stories of a bug crawling on my legs…. glad it was only a caterpillar!**

*** Notice***

**Any way, This chapter is only meant to put a LITTLE stone in place now I feel like typing more… I'll try to have another chapter up, But I won't be on my laptop for the most of summer. The most typing I'll get down has to be done when I am coming back south for school and such… so… arrivederci**


	4. Water ways

**The rain, storm and lighting**

**Mizu-chii42 says: I would have had this updated a LOT sooner, but I was sidetracked with my Summer. I went to Pictured rocks, which was very pretty! I also saw some shipwreck sites on a glass bottom boat, but sadly I didn't see the Edmund Fitzgerald… I kinda want to see this ship! Also, I was on travel heading back south for the start of school… Welcome back me, to the state of heat, pollen, and humidity; Also know as Texas(Or hell, which ever way you want to see it)… I'm sorry this is short, But my next chatter WILL be longer… a lot longer… **

**Mizu-chii42 says: Please don't hate me for lousing my story(Profile), I was tired and Accidentally closed out of the page, not saving… (I have about 30 untitled, unsaved pages open right now) and I lost the full story...**

**Thank you VongolaXII for reviewing! It is kinda sad that no one really does but you, but I can't wish for everything, Can I? and, someone reviewed… you did. seemingly twice. (thank you ! *Gives you a cookie*)**

**Chapter 4 - Water ways - START!  
><strong>

Light touched Tsuna's face like a falling feather and woke the boy up from his dreams. Tsuna looked around to see Mukuro and Hibari still sleeping and Natsu had managed to curl up into a ball and work his way up to Tsuna's neck and was purring softly. "Natsu, wake up. I believe we need to leave" Tsuna whispered to Natsu softy, as if to be not hear by the other two sleeping men. Natsu stirred slightly and then opened a eye and started at the brown haired while giving a slight growl of displeasure. "Growl latter Natsu. We have to leave. I have a nagging feeling that it will be better if we are not near the two love birds." Tsuna whispered to Natsu while picking up said tiny lion. "You can sleep on my shoulders." Tsuna sighed as Natsu curled up and fell asleep again.

Outside of the building Tsuna looked back and thought back to the days before he had met Mukuro. "It's better like this. I can fight my past and Mukuro can test his powers with the help of the cloud." Tsuna muttered to himself as he turned his back to the rotting hospital where his two partners slept. Tsuna dashed into the forest and ran for a while, _passing trees with red dripping of blood running down them and Natsu was panting like crazy. People standing clad in black held daggers, swords, axes, and whips all dripping the same liquid as the trees. A young boy stood panting and injured and missing a arm among the men clad in black._

_"You really deserve your name. Black coats of Kor-in" The child spat before he dogged a incoming dagger._

_"so vas le se ne ken a!" a man in black said as he swung his axe at the child._

A growl and paw to the face woke Tsuna from his trance, and when Tsuna looked around he didn't see blood dripping down the trees, or the black men with the weapons trying to attack him. Tsuna heaved a sigh and patted Natsu.

"Thanks buddy." Tsuna faced forward and looked up, past the trees to see a snow capped mountain. "Lets go" Tsuna put Natsu down and the lion took off towards the mountain with Tsuna following,

- With Chrome and Gokudera -

"Why don't you sleep girl?" Gokudera asked sitting up and huffing. He was going to go into sleep after Chrome had fallen asleep.

"Shh. Don't you hear foot steps?" Chrome asked while standing up and gripping her trident tight.

Gokudera listened a bit but shook his head. Why could the girl hear something and he couldn't? Gokudera didn't have much time to question Chrome when black coats came forward and appeared from the fog that had rolled in. Chrome swung her trident hand the black coats all vanished.

"They are fake… The real ones are near by. I'll go and find them, you stay and guard Rain man." Chrome turned to face the exit but then faced Lampo, who was sleeping and snoring away. "Keep thunder cow with you" with that, Chrome ran out the building and vanished into the fog.

Gokudera held out a bomb and stood in a ready position…waiting…waiting…waiting… but nothing came to get him. Gokudera sat down and closed his eyes and drifted into a sleepy night that Lampo seemed to to be doing just fine at staying into

-Next morning-

Tsuna stood outside a shrine and sighed. He had known it was a bad idea to let Natsu take the lead. Natsu was as directionally challenged as one could get. Outside of battle that is. They had gotten lost eight times, and had fallen down four cliffs, ended back at the hospital twice and Natsu ran into so many trees, Tsuna lost count. Tsuna looked at the shrine and took a step inside, only to get attacked by a silver haired man, he couldn't even recognize.

"State your business here, NOW!" The man growled. Tsuna gulped and Natsu attacked the man, but was grabbed by Tsuna before he cause to much damage.

"I am Tsuna. I am here for the rain sword. I will need to head to the ocean caves to wake him up." Tsuna stated like he was talking about air. "Who are you?"

The man stood, thinking about what Tsuna just said, and nodded. "Gokudera. The sleeping one on the floor is Lampo, and the one in the sword is Yamamoto." Gokudera took the sword off the stand and stood near Tsuna. "I am the Storm. Yama is the Rain, and I think the cow is Thunder." Gokudera yawned and walked out of the shrine. Tsuna dragged Lampo out of the shrine. Tsuna looked around and picked up a bag he saw laying near the entrance of the shrine.

- later-

Tsuna, Gokudera and Natsu had been walking around for a while and were getting near the mountain- not. no matter how mush they walked towards the mountain, it didn't seen to get any bigger, or closer. "How big is this mountain!" Gokudera exclaimed after sitting down on a rock to take a break.

"I… have no clue anymore." Tsuna sat on the ground and sighed. Natsu was dragging Lampo since the man just wouldn't wake up.

"Does he always sleep like this?" Tsuna asked, waiting for a answer from Gokudera.

"No clue. I meet him yesterday when I met the Mist's sister…" Gokudera yawned and looked at the sky. "Do you think we will make it in time?" Gokudera wasn't really asking Tsuna, but questioning himself.

Tsuna looked up and nodded. Natsu finally caught up to the two humans and dropped Lampo and started to claw at his face.

"Ow, ow, ouch!" Lampo woke up and covered his face from the attacking cat. "Get that rabid lion away from me!"

Tsuna and Gokudera laughed and the sword started to glow with a flaming blue light.

"Great, I wake up because of a lion, have two people I don't even know near me, and a mystic light is coming off of a sword! What have I done to get god's hatred?" Lampo whined and almost broke into tears. Tsuna started to rub Lampo's back and said boy's sniffling stopped.

The light from the sword grew brighter and the light started to morph into the shape of a human and when the light vanished, and there stood a man, who had black hair, a light blue kimono on and had a sword attached to his waist. "Maa, maa!" The man said. "I must have been woken up early, this doesn't look like the ocean caves!" The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I am Yamamoto, and I am the sky's rain!" Yamamoto just stood there and laughed a bit before looking up to see the mountain.

"Going to the mountain? There's only one way once your in this forest. That's by water way." Yamamoto laughed and raised a hand, and all four people and Natsu were engulfed by water, but what was strange… they could breathe and weren't getting wet. Tsuna looked around, but could only see Yamamoto, Natsu, Lampo, and Gokudera. Nothing else. It was all dark blue.

"Where are we, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked after swimming around a little, trying to find out what was the best way to swim, finding it was a lot easier to walk.

"I have no clue!" Yamamoto gave a laugh, Tsuna sighed, Natsu jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder, Gokudera slapped Yamamoto, and Lampo just shook his head. "But I do know my way around~ Just follow the light at the end of this water way and we'll be at the mountain~" Yamamoto walked off towards light that no one had noticed was there earlier.

Tsuna ran up to Yamamoto and followed in silence with Gokudera and Lampo giving each other "The Glare" very now and then, a few feet back.

"Maa maa~" Yamamoto turned around so fast that it made Tsuna fall, "Don't glare at each other~ Let's all be friends here~!" Yamamoto said with a million-watt smile on his face. Tsuna just gave a slight smile and Gokudera huffed and Lampo growled.

"Lampo? Gokudera? Are you two alright?" Tsuna asked while facing Yamamoto. Gokudera passed and blinked a bit before Lampo sighed and rubbed his head.

"I just don't like this man!" Lampo and Gokudera shouted together. Tsuna turned around and laughed while Yamamoto stood there clapping.

"Maa, maa… you two really ARE fit to be the Storm and Lighting!" Yamamoto said with a bright smile on his face. Tsuna kept laughing until Natsu had it and kept batting Tsuna's spiky hair. When that didn't help, Natsu tried pawing the face and ear, but that didn't help, So Natsu decided to go and find the Sea caves on his own. Natsu jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and started walking in the direction of the light at the end of the weird water tunnel.

- Natsu now: How that's going to be fun to type?* -

Natsu got out of the water, and ended up in a small enclosed area surrounded by a mountains wall, so high that Natsu couldn't see the end of the walls. Natsu looked around and there was a small shrine looking area high above him sticking out of the left mountain a little. Natsu started to moved forward to climb the mountain, when a large spike came forth from the ground, sending Natsu flying upward, and hitting a dragon.

"**You will state your business here, or I will have to eat such a cute little lion like you**" The dragon spoke to Natsu, while holding him tight. Natsu gave a slight growl and a small hiss before the Dragon nodded it's long head and set Natsu back on the ground. "**The shrine you speak of is the Mists. the left is the Fake mist, while the right is the Real mist. Both must be woken for the sea caves to be opened.**" The dragon flew away, leaving Natsu a little confused, but Natsu just pushed that aside and jumped up to a floating platform, and the another. Natsu looked around, but couldn't see a shrine or anything that looked like one on the Right side of the mountains. Natsu tilted his head but kept moving up on the platforms, trying to reach the shrine on the left, but noticed, that no matter how high he went, he wasn't getting anywhere closer to the shrine.

'Kufufu… You noticed then?' A voice spoke out that made Natsu stop and start growling. 'Nice kitty. I am only going to have a little fun~' The voice said and then the entire areaway bringing to get foggy, and Natsu couldn't see very far anymore. Natsu growled even more and let the flame of the sky that was inside of him come out and try to brighten the area, but found that no flame was being produced from Natsu's mane. Wasn't it just there?

'Kufufu…' was the last thing Natsu hear before he blacked out.

**Chapter - END!**

**I know, Bad ending…. But I didn't want people to wait forever for the next chapter to come out… :( I was planning to make this longer, but I realized, that will be next chapter. (Yes, I'll have it up before the end of Oct.)**

*** Mummitrollet/ mumitroldene is a Swedish(?) series of books that have been made into a Cartoon/movie(I like the Cartoon) and it was written by a Finnish-Swedish author. I have a soft side… *Blush* **

*** Natsu never gets his own "Air time" (That I have noticed) so I gave him some. Sorry I made it a bad ending….**

**Translations:**

**"Kor-in" - Depth hell ( Depth hell will be explained later in later chapters)**

**" So vas le se ne kena!" - You won't live for this!**

**Can I ask that you tell me how to make these chapters better?**

**Please?**

**With a cherry added?**

**(…)**


End file.
